Dina Harune
Dina Harune (春音 ディナ) is the main protagonist of Prism ☆ Warriors. She is a responsible and cheerful girl who is also the admin of the warriors. There are times when she could feel completely lost at first, but she cherishes her friendship with the other warriors. Appearance Dina has long dark brown wavy hair that ends with a purple ombré, hazel colored eyes and pale skin. Her hair also has a small pink bow on her head. Personality Dina is normally a shy, yet hardworking and responsible girl. Though when others get to know her better, she shows a spirit of happiness and quickly grows attached to her friends. She hates it whenever she gets interrupted or has to repeat herself. Dina is creative when it comes to art, singing or theater, and she is passionate about her interests. She can also be pretty calm, but at the same time, she can easily get in a mood for enjoying the things she likes or gets excited about. Sometimes she has a problem speaking up, or she would be afraid to ask for help. But with some encouragement from her friends, she is willing to keep staying strong. Dina can also be easily flustered when someone compliments or teases her. Songs Dina's voice actress, Inori Minase participated in some songs either solo or with other warriors. She is involved in some duet/group songs with Emi Nitta '(who voices Yume Aozora), '''Miyuki Sawashiro '(who voices Taylor Akazora), and 'Kanako Tatsuki '(who voices Kiseki Sumireno). Solo * Making Memories * I He♡rt You Duets/Group * Pa☆Pa☆Pa: Purizumu! (with Yume, Taylor and Kiseki) * ~Magic Within You~ (with Yume, Taylor and Kiseki) Relationships Family * 'Nana Harune '– Nana is Dina's widowed mother, who often worries and loves her dearly. * '''Saito Harune – Saito is Dina's older twin brother, who she really admires. Dina looks up to Saito as someone to protect her, until she learns how to be more independent. Friends * Taylor Akazora – TBA * Yume Aozora '''– TBA * '''Shizuka Mizuki – TBA * Richard – TBA * Lumine – TBA Others * 'Flora '– Flora is Dina's pet lamb, who is with the other mascots in the Mascot Factory, a pet play center close to the training lounge. Since Dina saved Flora from being abandoned in a forest, Flora loves Dina a lot and would often keep a close eye on her. Dina is aware that Flora has a crush on Blaze, and she supports this, seeing they are also very close friends. Trivia * Dina shares her Japanese voice actress (Inori Minase) with Rem from Re:Zero and Ciel Kirahoshi / Cure Parfait from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. She also shares her English voice actress (Laura Bailey) with Kanako Kasugazaki from Ouran High School Host Club and Miyuki Hoshizora / Cure Happy from Smile Pretty Cure! (also known as Emily / Glitter Lucky in the Glitter Force dub). * Dina's birthday is on February 3rd, with her zodiac sign being Aquarius. * She has ADHD, which causes her to lose focus easily. * Dina speaks three languages, those being Japanese, English and Arabic. * She has celiac, which means she is intolerant to gluten, a protein in wheat, barley or rye. * She loves cute and soft things, like pastel colors, stuffed animals or hair accessories. Gallery Dina in her uniform.png|Dina in her unifrom Dina with her microphone.png|Dina and her weapon G9uw84nozziw4qg6nilyrsdanzi7fbbcisotjkwfbluqzrfqoo42hpmujxz2pbdy-.png|Dina and the other warriors Dina Harune.png|Dina's uniform (KiraPika version) Category:DandoonLuvsYou Category:Pink Magical Girls Category:Prism ☆ Warriors